


Under the Desk

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mind Fuck, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The floor under the desk isnt the only hardwood in Hannibal's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the errors and lack of updates. My muse has been a real bitch lately who left for vacation without giving notice.

“Really, Hannibal your incorrigible today." 

Bedelia tilted her head back to grant greater access to his seeking lips. His hands left a burning trail on her body as he pressed her further into his office couch. 

“No patients are scheduled until later in the day," he hummed against her skin. “Besides, your the one who instigated this." 

Her throat vibrated beneath his mouth with laughter. “All I did was walk in here to reschedule our appointment."

He kissed up her neck until he reached the lush lips that never failed to capture his attention. 

“The sight of you alone is enough to drive me to temptation," his lips brushed against her own as she spoke. 

Bedelia pressed her lips against his. “And here I thought you desired me for my brain."

She moaned into his mouth as he palmed her breast through her silk blouse. 

“I find your brain just as intriguing and erotic as your body. I find our mind fucks during session quite  
stimulating." 

She pressed herself closer to his body. 

“As do I, but at this moment I think a traditional fuck will suffice for now." 

Silencing his response with her mouth, she trailed her hand down to the bulge in his pants. Their tongues tangled in a battle for dominance, while the hand not palming her breast hiked up her skirt. 

The sudden knock on the door startled them. The voice coming from behind the door even more. 

“Dr. Lecter, are you here." 

Hannibal hurriedly adjusted his appearance. “One moment Will." 

Grabbing Bedelia he pleaded with her to conceal herself beneath his desk. No one knew he saw a psychiatrist and he especially didn't want Will to see her. 

With a sharp glare, she crawled out of sight. 

Walking to the door he pulled it open, revealing a scruffy lookin Will. “What a pleasant surprise, I did not expect you till tomorrow." 

Moving aside, Will passed by him. "Please take seat." 

Will took the seat before Hannibal's desk. "I hope I'm not bothering you, but the nightmares have grown stronger." 

Hannibal smiled inwardly as he took his seat behind his desk. On his face was a perfectly constructed mask of concern. 

"Its no bother, please tell me what did your dream of last night. It must have been very troubling if you're here willingly." 

Will rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Well..." 

Normally Hannibal should have no difficulty concentrating on Will's every word, but these were far from normal circumstances. He usually didn't have his beautiful, devious, and vindictive psychiatrist beneath his desk tracing the out line of his manhood. The erection that'd gone away returned in full force. 

"I keep on seeing this dark figure..." 

Hannibal struggled to maintain his composure as the deviant woman lowered the zipper to his pants. He moved one hand discreetly beneath his desk to still her manipulating hands. 

Grabbing his hand in her own she sucked his finger into her mouth. A moan threatened to escape as her tongue swirled around the tip of his finger. He pulled his hand back when her teeth nipped harshly on the skin. 

Hannibal attempted to focus on Will's dream, but he couldn't focus on anything other then the hand running up and down his throbbing shaft. 

Each caress and teasing touch of her mouth threatened to push him over the edge, but the sting of her nails digging into the flesh of his leg pulled him back. 

"Will," Hannibal was thankful his voice did not break. "your dreams are troubling indeed. I-"  
Hannibal could've kissed the overbearing detective. For one Jacks intrusion was welcome. "Will, I'm glad I found you. Sorry for intruding on your session, but there's another body and I could use both of your opinions." 

"Its no bother, Jack. Will, we will continue this discussion tomorrow. " 

Will nodded in agreement and followed Jack to the door. “I'll meet you both outside I have a quick calk to make." 

"Of course, we'll wait by the car. "   
The door shut behind the men.

Hannibal's sigh of relief turned into a strangled gasp as a hot mouth and pouty lips sucked once at his throbbing erection. 

Pulling away with demure look she stood and adjusted her wrinkled clothing. 

"That was quite unethical Bedelia." 

"Hardly. I'd say it was a progressive break though in your therapy." 

Hannibal tucked himself awkwardly back into his trousers.   
"How so?" 

Bedelia placed her hands on the back of his chair, leaning close to him. "You just committed an act you'd consider rude and crude." 

Hannibal frowned at her. "Technically you did it." 

She chuckled. “Chicken, egg which came first." 

Hannibal tugged at a strand of her hair. "You didn't finish what you started." 

She kissed his teasingly. "I always finish what I start," another teasing kiss. "But not today." 

Hannibal reached for her as she pulled away but failed to catch her. "Now, go they're waiting for you. I don't believe you wish to commit two rude acts in one day." 

Hannibal shut his eyes and wrapped his person suit tighter around himself. 

"Your right," he stood and made his way towards the door without touching her. 

Bedelia smirked at him. "I'm seldom wrong." 

Hannibal left his deviant psychiatrist in his office. He would get her back. A small smile played on his mouth. Nothing like a good mind fuck and delayed gratifiction before returning to the scene of the crime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Bedelia's turn.

He ran his hands up the silky expanse of her legs to the tender flesh of her thighs beneath her skirt. Bunching up the material higher on her legs he moved in closer to her. The subtle widening of her legs brought a smile to his lips.   
Performing the most intimate of acts on his psychiatrist, colleague, and paramour while she attended to a patient was the rudest act he’d ever committed. And also the most invigorating moment of his life so far. It was scandalous and absolutely decadent.   
He could hear Bedelia’s patient patter on about her boyfriend and the effect her mother’s emotional distance had on her relationship with her own child. The faint sounds of acknowledgment, coming from his lovely psychiatrist, were all that was heard.  
He ran his finger teasingly over the lace of her black underwear, feeling the moisture seeping through the now ruined material. He could smell her desire and hoped that her patient couldn’t smell it as well. He leaned forward and pressed kisses on her thighs. Going from one to the other, each kiss taking him closer to her aching center. He nipped at her thigh and struggled to swallow a chuckle when she snuck a hand beneath her desk to pull at the hair on his head. Her grip on his hair pulled him forward, leading him to where she wanted him.   
Never one to deny her anything, he pulled aside the soaked lace, his mouth watered at the prominent scent. From past experience, he knew how sweet she tasted. She was so wet, glistening with her need. He knew she got off on having him kneeled before her, hidden from sight, with a clueless patient witness to a usually secret act. He blew gently on her engorged clit. The slight trembling of her legs was the desired effect. Leaning forward he gave her a teasing lick. He planned on drawing it out, on torturing her like she'd done, but hearing a barely strangled moan he couldn’t resist. Diving in, he eagerly set to work.   
He knew just what to do. How to bring her to the edge and how to draw back before she could reach satisfaction. His barely registered the abrupt silence of Bedelia’s as he circled and thrust into her with his skilled tongue and fingers. The hand fisted in his hair, brought him closer to grind her pelvis wantonly into his face. The scream of satisfaction and release that tore from her throat dragged him over the edge. And the arousal he’d hadn’t even noticed erupted within the confines of his expensive suit.   
The only comfort he had was that Bedelia was now thoroughly embarrassed in front of her patient. The tremors coming from his psychiatrist pulled him from his thoughts. Was she…  
The rarely heard giggles coming from Bedelia confused him. Why on earth was she giggling? She should be mortified. The chair moved back and Bedelia’s gasping voice called out to him. 

“Come out, Hannibal.”

Crawling out, Hannibal looked around the office for her patient seeing nothing but an empty room. “What’s the meaning of this? Where is your client?” he said angrily.

Bedelia struggled to compose herself. Reaching forward she pressed the space bar on her computer. A voice from a speaker he could not see echoed in the room. “My mom didn’t love me and it’s her fault I can’t connect with my child.”   
Hannibal pursed his lips. “You tricked me.” 

Bedelia nodded, her eyes shining with mirth. “Only a little.”  
Nodding once he turned to leave. He’d embarrassed himself more than enough this week. 

“Wait, Hannibal.” He stopped when she placed her hand on his shoulder, but he refused to turn. Not giving up Bedelia moved in front of him. She tiptoed and kissed him once. Giving him the smile he was rarely privy to he knew he couldn’t stay mad at her. Not when she smiled like that and at him.

“Are you mad at me?”  
He reluctantly returned her smile. “No, even though you tricked me and I ruined my favorite suit.”

Bedelia ran her hand down his chest. “Yes you did, but it was wicked fun wasn’t it?”

He pressed a kiss to her pouty lips. “Yes, it was.” 

“I’m glad you agree. There is a suit from Armani in my personal bathroom waiting for you.” 

Hannibal’s small smile morphed into a grin. With one last kiss, he made his way to her restroom. “How about lunch?”

He heard her chuckle. “You’re still hungry?”

He turned and gave her long and sinfully lustful look. “Famished.” 

Bedelia returned his look with one of her own. One that left him weak in the knees. “Good. There’s a restaurant not far from here with delicious dishes and spacious tables."

Hannibal looked after her as she moved back towards her desk. His psychiatrist was unconventional, wicked, and deviant… he couldn’t ask for a better one.


End file.
